Lips of an Angel
by Mychele
Summary: OS sur PaigeAlex. Ne tiens pas compte de la saison 6. Trois ans plus tard... Paige appelle Alex au milieu de la nuit... SongFics.


****

Titre: Lips of an angel – Les lèvres d'un ange.

**Auteur : Mychele**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing: Alex/Paige**

**Rating : K ? (J'suis pas douée avec ce genre de chose… mais il s'agit d'une slash fic… donc wala, homophobe, s'abstenir .)**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, évidemment ! Malgré mon imagination fertile, je ne crois pas que je pourrais faire un truc de cette grandeur.**

**Note : Je suis débutante dans le monde des fanfics (mais pas dans celui de l'écriture, je vous rassure !!) donc, un OS comme première fic… pourquoi pas ? Ne m'en voulez pas si ça ne suit pas vraiment le caractère des persos… j'ai fait de mon mieux ! Sinon c'est basé sur une chanson « Lips of an angel – Hinder ». (Elle est en italique dans le texte ). Voilà, bonne lecture ?**

**_

* * *

_**

**_POV : Alex_**

**_« Quel rêve… »_. J'ouvre les yeux et fixe le plafond durant un long moment. Je cherche une explication à ce rêve. J'ai rêvé d'Elle. Cette fille me hantera toujours. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu… Elle était si belle, on aurait dit un ange… mon ange. Je jette un regard vers la chambre… la porte entre ouverte me permet d'apercevoir ce corps nu, emmêlé dans les draps. Déjà 3 ans que nous sommes ensemble… et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de rêver d'Elle, de la désirer, d'espérer qu'un jour peut-être…**

**Je me surprends à n'avoir aucune pointe de regret suite à ces pensées. Ça me parait tellement naturel de ressentir tout ça… mais est-ce que ce l'est ? Ne suis-je pas, infidèle ? Je ne crois pas que quiconque puisse savoir ce qui se passe dans ma tête… peut-être ai-je une chance d'oublier ? Et si je ne veux pas ? Elle représente tellement.**

**« bip…bip… »**

**J'attrape mon portable à une vitesse incroyable. Je regarde le nom sur l'afficheur. C'est Elle. Je fronce les sourcils, mais mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite alors je réponds en murmurant :**

_**« Bonsoir Paige. »**_

_**« Bonsoir Alex. »**_

**_Fin POV : Alex_**

**_Honey, why are you calling me so late ?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey, why are you crying is everything okay ?  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud  
Well, my girls in the next room  
Sometimes, I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_**

****

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

**_POV : Paige_**

**_« Qu'est-ce … ? »._ Un bruit effroyable me réveille. J'étais dans un rêve si… merveilleux. Elle était là, près de moi. Je souris à ce souvenir puis me lève du lit, enfile un peignoir et m'empresse d'aller au salon pour limiter les dégâts. J'y découvre une bouteille fracassée en milliers de morceaux imbibés de bière qui dégage une odeur répugnante. Je soupire. Je n'ai que trop l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Moi qui voulais une vie parfaite, j'en subis les conséquences.**

**Je m'agenouille pour ramasser les bouts de verres. Une silhouette se tiens devant moi. Il est là, un sourire bête sur le visage. Je bouillonne intérieurement. Lui, ricane comme un porc.**

**_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? »_**

**_« Ça ne se voit pas ? »_**

**_« Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire des bêtises. »_**

**_« Ce sont tes bêtises que je nettoies. Et j'en ai plus que marre. »_**

**_« N'oublie pas que c'est grâce à moi que tu es là, Paige. »_**

**Il me regarde avec son air hautain. Je suis dégoûtée.**

**_« Dégage. »_**

**_« Tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi. »_**

_**« Dégage. »**_

**Je me lève, ouvre la porte et l'intime de sortir. Il me crache des insultes à la figure et sors précipitamment. Je referme la porte et essuie les larmes qui commencent à couler sur mes joues. Je n'en peux plus. Instinctivement, je m'avance vers le téléphone et compose un numéro que je connais par cœur. Je ne l'ai pas composé depuis 3 ans déjà, mais il est gravé dans ma mémoire. Je ne sais pas s'il est toujours disponible. J'attends patiemment la sonnerie. Elle décroche enfin… et dans un faible murmure, Elle me répond.**

_**« Bonsoir Paige. »**_

_**« Bonsoir Alex. »**_

**_Fin POV : Paige_**

**_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me ?  
Will it start a fight ?_**

_**No I don't think she has a clue  
Well my girls in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on**_

**_POV : Alex_**

**C'est drôle qu'Elle m'appelle au moment même où je pensais à Elle. Mais… sa voix est cassée. On dirait qu'elle a pleuré. Mon cœur se déchire à cette pensée. Qui oserait la blesser ?**

_**« Paige ? Tu vas bien ? Tu pleures ? »**_

_**« Ça va Alex. J'avais besoin d'entendre ta voix. »**_

_**« Après 3 ans ? »**_

**Elle laisse échapper un long soupir. Je me souviens des jours où tout allait mal et qu'Elle était là pour moi. **

_**« Pardonne-moi, c'est un réflexe. Que s'est-il passé ? »**_

_**« Je l'ai obligé à partir. »**_

_**« Ton copain ? »**_

_**« Oui. Et dans un moment de folie, je me suis dit… « pourquoi est-ce que je n'appellerais pas Alex ? ».. »**_

**Sa voix est secouée de léger hoquetement. Mais je perçois néanmoins le coté ironique.**

_**« Vraiment ? »**_

_**« Pourquoi chuchotes-tu ? »**_

_**« Ma copine dort… »**_

**_« Alex… ?»_**

**Elle prononce mon nom avec une telle douceur. Je craque.**

_**« Oui ? »**_

_**« Tu ne voudrais pas venir me rejoindre … ? »**_

**Probablement dans un moment de folie similaire à celui qu'Elle a eu quelques minutes plus tôt, j'accepte. Je note son adresse. Nous n'habitons pas très loin, mais nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrées. **

**Je m'habille et quitte mon appartement, mon portable à l'oreille, comme pour me persuader que je ne rêve pas.**

****

« Merci Alex… »

**_Fin POV : Alex_**

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**_

**_POV : Paige_**

**Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'elle accepte si spontanément de venir me voir. J'ai l'impression de flotter sur un nuage. La réalité semble bien loin… Elle est toujours là, au bout du fil. Je peux entendre sa respiration. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes. Nous ne parlons pas, mais aucune de nous n'a envie de raccrocher.**

**J'en profite pour ramasser les derniers éclats de verre. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire le ménage. Qui sait à quel moment Elle arrivera ? Adieu ma réputation de fille ordonnée. **

**Soudainement, je me mets à paniquer. Qu'est-ce que je lui dirai quand elle sera devant moi ? Comment dois-je agir ? Elle m'a tellement manqué. Je m'en veux d'avoir coupé les ponts. M'en veut-elle aussi ? Pourquoi a-t-elle accepté sinon ? Veut-elle me faire souffrir à nouveau ?**

**Mes interrogations sont interrompues par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Je sursaute lorsque j'entends mon nom à travers le combiné et la porte. Elle est là. Je raccroche puis prends mon courage à deux mains pour lui ouvrir.**

_**« Alex… »**_

**_Fin POV : Paige_**

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
**_

**_POV : Alex_**

**Ses lèvres s'animent dans un sourire magnifique. Elle est sublime. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombent sur les épaules. Ses yeux verts pétillent…**

**Elle m'invite à entrer. Après une hésitation d'à peine un millième de seconde, j'entre. Son appartement est spacieux. Elle a l'air d'avoir bien réussi sa vie.**

**Nous nous assoyons en silence, sans rompre le contact visuel. Je sens une chaleur m'envahir, je me sens enfin complète. Depuis la graduation du secondaire, je ne l'avais pas revue. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne est la chaleur de son corps contre le mien lorsqu'elle m'a serré dans ses bras.**

**Des larmes coulent sur ses joues maintenant. Je lève la main jusqu'à frôler son visage. Je la vois qui ferme les yeux. Prise d'un désir incontrôlable, je m'avance vers Elle. Au moment où ma main se pose sur ma joue, mes lèvres trouvent les siennes dans un baiser doux et chaste. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était magique d'embrasser les lèvres d'un ange… de mon ange.**

**_Fin POV : Alex_**

**_(And I never wanna say goodbye)_**

**_But girl you make it so hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
Honey, why are you calling me so late ?_**


End file.
